


Book One: Earth

by Toffee_cow



Series: Bender x Bender [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffee_cow/pseuds/Toffee_cow
Summary: Gon had only heard of his father— as the greatest earthbender the world had ever known. He’s ready to find Ging but he never anticipated the friends he makes will take him on other adventures.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Bender x Bender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621663
Comments: 35
Kudos: 108





	1. The Boy Without Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover was based on art by ametaliasbon tumblr! I got their permission to create this work! Please go check them out and all their art!

X

“You really don’t want him to leave, do you Mito?” An old fisherman chuckled lazily, staring off into the woods as though something might walk out of it. “No one’s caught the Master of the Lake since Ging— and he was the greatest earthbender in our village.”

“The only earthbender in our village,” Mito Freecs retorted waspishly and paid the fruit merchant with a little more force than necessary. “There has never been an earthbender like Ging here, how do we know Gon will be the same?”

The fisherman shook his head, everyone in the village knew about Gon’s gift for earthbending, including Mito. But, admitting it would be too real for her. “I’m just saying,” he grunted as he hauled his nets into a crate. “You’ll need to let him go eventually, fish or no fish.”

Deep down, Mito knew he was right, she clutched her shopping bag tighter and furrowed her eyebrows. She wouldn’t lose Gon to Ging.

Deep in the forest the fisherman had gazed into, a young boy squatted at the edge of a lake, his shoes discarded somewhere unknown and his eyes covered by a white cloth. The only movement was the subtle rise and fall of his chest. His arms where pulled back with his fists facing upwards, his limbs neatly tucked close to his body. His eyebrow twitched and his legs tensed as he felt the bottom of the lake stir.

Without his sight it was like Gon could feel more of the earth— the soft silt at the bottom of the lake, the coarse grains under his feet, the small stones smoothed out by the gentle waves. He could even feel the fish in the lake brushing against the dirt and mud. When the creatures touched the earth Gon felt a rippling sensation through his feet— he could visualize what he felt through his earthbending.

He waited for the silt to settle before taking a deep breathe. As soon as he felt the Master’s body touch the bottom of the lake, the boy drew back his right fist and slammed it into the ground with a loud yell. He yanked off the blindfold just in time to see the Master of the Lake being booted out of the lake by a pillar of hard stone. He scrambled out of the way and threw up his fists with a triumphant cry as the creature slammed into the ground with a loud thud and a spray of water.

Mito didn’t need to leave her home to know Gon had succeeded, she had a perfect view of the harbor and marketplace so she could see the mob of people crowding around her son. Still, she went down to the docks, blinking away traitorous tears before they could fall.

“Mito! Look he did it—“  
“Wow, look at the size of it—“  
“Better hurry up, Mito, so Gon can throw it back—“

Mito shuffled through the villagers to get to the center where she saw the top of Gon’s wild hair.

“Aunt Mito!” The earthbender cried out, beckoning her to join him next to the fish. “I did it! Just like you said! Can I go to Ba Sing Se?”

Mito ignored the cheering around her to look into the eyes that shone so brightly and crinkled with the force of his smile. Her furrowed brow softened, and she couldn’t fight the contagious happiness in Gon’s bright, brown eyes. Mito thought she would only see Ging’s heartless determination in the little boy he left behind but as Gon grew older, he gained a certain compassion Ging never had. But, she knew keeping Gon on this island would be akin to caging a wild animal. Gon, like Ging, would never feel satisfied staying in one place for too long. However, if Mito really pleaded for him to stay, if she let the tears fall and burn her cheeks, Gon, unlike his father, would stay. He would stay for her. All she had to do was tell him how badly she wanted him to stay… how badly she needed him to stay…

“Yes Gon, you can go to Ba Sing Se.”

X

“Goodbye everyone!” Gon waved his hand frantically, leaning halfway over the railing of the boat. “I’ll be back soon! I’ll be the greatest bender of all time!” A harsh voice scoffed behind him and he turned to see who it was. On the deck there were bulky crewmen and rough-looking passengers, all who looked like they could crush Gon with one hand. Still, he cocked his head in confusion when he spotted the man who scoffed at him. He was a stocky crewman with a red bandana tied around his head.

“Please, kid, everyone on this boat is on his way to be the greatest whatever, you’re just a little earthbending brat. I bet you won’t make it to shore.”

“What do you mean?” Gon furrowed his brow in confusion, holding onto the straps of his pack. “Why wouldn’t I make it to shore?”

The man raised an eyebrow so high it almost disappeared into his bandana. “You can’t earthbend on this boat, kid, it’s all wood and we’re already far from the dock. It’s impossible to earthbend unless you’re feet-“ he pointed to Gon’s bare ones. “-are connected to the stuff you’re bending.” The crewman easily lifted a crate and lumbered off to the storage below deck.

“Impossible, huh...” Gon mumbled curiously, rubbing his chin. He sighed, taking a deep breath. Almost immediately he took another sharp inhale, filling his lungs with the salty sea air and something else... something distant...

“Who could possibly need to talk to me?” The captain grumbled over his pipe, more irritated that he was being interrupted at all, rather than something distracting him.

“A, uh, a little kid,” the cabin boy reported nervously. “Should I tell him to beat it?”

“It’s important!” A voice behind the cabin boy insisted.

“If it’s that important, get in here and say it, kid!” The captain barked, turning away from the steering wheel and gesturing for the second mate to take over. As soon as Gon walked into the room the captain did a double take. _He looks like... but it can’t be..._ “Well? What’s the problem, boy?”

“It’s going to storm sir,” Gon pointed out of the small circular window to blue skies and seagulls. The captain had to pause and take his pipe out of his mouth before shaking with laughter. Gon, mistaking this laughter for disbelief, straightened up and scrunched up his nose in irritation. When the captain recovered from his laughing fit he grinned and placed his pipe back between his teeth.

“Damn right it’s gonna storm, how did you know, boy?”

“It’s like I can sense the earth I can’t see, I did it all the time in my village and whenever a storm was coming it could feel it. And it feels like a big one..”

“Hm,” the old captain nodded, his hat disguising his satisfaction. Well, well, Ging... this really is your son. “We’ll see soon enough, get below deck with the rest of the passengers.”

Gon’s prediction was proved correct within the hour— violent waves crash against the ship, threatening to sink it without remorse as crew members and passengers alike were thrown from port to starboard to stern. The captain joyously left his second mate with the wheel and went below deck to see the damage the storm had wrought. As expected, nearly all the passengers lay on the ground, seasick and weak from being tossed around like a sack of potatoes. All except three, Gon, unsurprisingly but two others the captain didn’t recognize. A tall, lanky fellow with spiky black hair dressed in a blue coat lined with fur and a small blond boy in light red and yellow robes. He gestured to the three of them to follow him to the bridge.

X


	2. Trials and Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, on Bender x Bender:  
> Gon embarks on his journey to find his father and become the greatest Earthbender of all time— but what will this raging storm leave in its wake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A c k I’m so sorry— I actually started this chapter right after I posted the first one but I haven’t been able to build up motivation to sit down and finish it! If you’d like to help me brainstorm then my tumblr is @pocket-paradox ! I have the general idea written down but I need help fine tuning! Anyway— if there are any typos or grammatical errors please let me know! I don’t have any proofreaders either so there are bound to be a couple mistakes! (Also, I changed the format since the indentations were irking me). Alright, ramble over, back to the kiddos!

X

  
“First,” the captain grunted gruffly, scrutinizing the three young men he brought to the bridge. “Tell me your names.”

“I'm Gon!"

“I'm Kurapika."

“It's Leorio.”

"You're all on your way to Ba Sing Se, eh?”

“Yes sir!” 

“Indeed.”

“Yeah, what’s it to you?”

The caption barked out a hoarse laugh. These three will be fun. “What’re ya gonna do in the big city, boys?” 

“I’m going to find a teacher and train to be the best Earthbender so I can find my dad!” Gon shamelessly announced. A twinge of pity twisted at the old sea captains heart—  _ so you left him, Ging? Shame, he’s a sincere kid, you would’ve done good to learn from him.  _

“And what about you two?” The captain suspected neither of the older boys would tell him as honestly as Gon had. 

“My reasons for entering the city are personal, I won’t give away my true intentions like a naive child.” The blond answered sharply, his grey eyes bright with intensity.

“Yeah! It’s really none of your business!” Huffed the tallest man, crossing his arms and scowling in what the old sailor thought was supposed to be intimidating. 

“You might want to make it my business since I choose who gets in and out of this boat.” That got all three of them snapping to attention. “You may not know this, but Ba Sing Se is the biggest commercial hub in the four Nations. It has more citizens in the first ring than you’ve probably ever seen in your short lives. The government asked people like me to weed out all the people who wouldn’t contribute well to a bustling city like Ba Sing Se. You wouldn’t be able to get within a mile of it without my approval.”

After a long, pregnant pause, the blond boy spoke up. "My name is Kurapika, I'm going to Ba Sing Se to avenge my family."  _ One of those revenge types, huh? Not uncommon. _

"What happened to your family, Kurapika?” Gon asked. The question was innocent but the old captain could see the rage boiling behind Kurapika's eyes.

"They were killed by a gang called the Phantom Troupe. The fire nation army hired them to wipe out my people." He answered shortly and tugged off the gloves he wore, looking directly into the old man's eyes. Without his gloves the sea captain could see Kurapika's bright blue arrow tattoos trailing from the back of his hands up his sleeves. With graceful, controlled movements, the airbender pulled back his bangs to show another arrow tattoo on his forehead. “The airbending nomads were a peaceful people and brought no harm to any human or creature.” He let his bangs fall back and jerkily put his yellow gloves back on. “And they were slaughtered like animals.”

A heavy silence settled in the room. The old sailor stayed impassive, he’d heard about the massacre months ago and assumed there hadn’t been any survivors.

“That’s noble and all,” Leorio dismissed with a wave of his hand. “But the real goal for any bender should be money.”

The captain roared with laughter. “Oh, after fame and fortune, are ya?”

“You bet! A good bender will get hired for anything! As a waterbender I’d get so many clients! With all that money I can buy whatever I want! Drinks, food, good clothes, fancy houses!” Leorio seemed too deep in his fantasy to notice Kurapika glowering at him.

“If your only goal is money, you’ll never be satisfied. What a dishonorable pursuit...” Kurapika spat.

The boat swayed and bobbed dangerously as thunder clapped. 

“You should respect your elders, kid,” Leorio shot back, his blue eyes glinting behind his tea shade glasses.

“I give respect where it’s earned,” Kurapika scoffed coldly.

“Let’s finish this outside, I’ll end the filthy airbending race right now.” Leorio slouched out of the cabin.

“You take that back!” Kurapika shouted angrily, his body trembling with rage as he quickly ran out to the waterbender.

X

The wind whipped around the two figures on the deck, shooting bullets of rain and debris around their forms.

Kurapika's hair whipped around his face as he stood across from Leorio.

The waterbender shed his heavy blue coat and raised his arms in a defensive stance— the spattering of rain on his body infusing his body with strength.

The tension between the two benders was thick enough to cut but before either could make a move to break it a sudden scream caught their attention. 

One of the crew had slipped just as the ship was battered by another violent wave— causing the man to fall over the railing and towards the angry maw of the ocean. Kurapika and Leorio both leapt out to grab the man by his ankles but their fingers barely brushed his skin. They weren’t given a chance to blink before a green and black blur flew passed them. Gon had launched himself from the deck and grabbed hold of the falling crew member— and now they were both falling towards the endless, enraged sea. Leorio quickly planted his feet and raised a bubble of water the encase the two as Kurapika encased the bubble with a sphere of wind and inhaled sharply to draw it toward him. Once the bubble was hovering over the deck, Kurapika and Leorio let the two figures drop.

“What’s wrong with you, kid?!”

“You could have been hurt!”

“Are you stupid?!”

“You need to be more careful!”

Even as he was being chastised, Gon smiled and laughed quietly. 

“Eh?! You think almost drowning is funny?!”

“Gon, this is serious!”

The youngest shook his head and wiped the water from his eyes “I know! But I knew you both would catch me!”

Kurapika and Leorio paused, then looked between each other and the two boys they saved. Leorio broke the silence.

“Look, Kurapika, I’m sorry for what I said, it was uncalled for—“ 

Kurapika raised his hand, a small smile on his face. “I shouldn’t have questioned your motives so harshly, it’s not my place to tell you what is or is not honorable.” 

“Yeah, well, I hope we can start over.” Leorio rubbed the back of his neck, pink tinting his ears. Kurapika nodded and bowed respectfully, Leorio imitating him then standing up straight and crossing the deck to collect his coat. 

The captain took a long puff from his pipe and shook his head, a grin spreading across his face.  _ Stupid kids... _

X


	3. Chapter 3: Ba Sing See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and friends make their way into the illustrious city, each with their own goals in mind. Will this be the end or the beginning of their ultimate journey?
> 
> (Come yell at me on tumblr: @pocket-paradox)

“Wow! This place is bigger than I thought!” Gon cried out, his eyes wide as he took in the site of the beautiful city. The giant walls barely hiding the impressive view— the pillars of stone houses reached endlessly towards the sky, the earthbending mail system worked its way around the buildings, and the beautiful royal palace stood proudly at the center and highest point in the city, seeming to dare any newcomers to enter its walls.He, Leorio, and Kurapika were finally able to see the walls of the city after walking for hours from the dock. The earthbender was grateful to be on land again— he’d been on plenty of boats and ships before but nothing felt better than solid ground beneath his feet. 

“Damn these hills are killing me!” Leorio whined, rubbing his back and shedding his heavy fur coat. He wiped his brow and adjusted his glasses to properly gaze at the scenery. “Nice— can we take a break? I need to take a piss.”

“Must you be so vulgar?” Kurapika rolled his eye, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And we should really keep going, if we want to get to Ba Sing Se before nightfall.”

“Kurapika’s right, Leorio,” Gon shifted his bag on his back and carefully made his way down the hill. “We ought to keep moving or we’ll be too tired after a break.”  
The trio made their way along the hard worn path, only pausing once more when Leorio desperately needed to relieve himself.

Getting inside the city was easier than Gon expected— the guards asked if they were carrying any food or were planning on selling any goods and once their bags were searched they were allowed to enter. Which reminded Gon-

“Say, Kurapika?” He turned around, facing the older boys but keeping pace. “How come you don’t have a bag or anything?” 

“The monks taught us not to hold onto worldly possessions, in order for our spirits to be free we must let go of the things that bind us to this world.”   
Gon had no idea why anyone wouldn’t want to stay attached to the earth but Leorio’s chortling interrupted his thought. “No offense, but I like having clean underwear.” Kurapika turned as red as his tunic and sputtered out. “It’s not like I never wash my clothes!” Gon quickly turned back around to cover his mouth, giggling behind his hand. 

The two bickered back and forth as the trio walked through the city, every so often losing sight of Gon and needing to hunt him down, eventually finding him at some market stall. The new sights and sounds and smells bombarded the boy’s senses and he couldn’t help but be drawn to the merchants and vendors who littered the streets. 

“It’s just so exciting!” Gon insisted after being dragged away from a jewelry merchant. “I’ve never been to such a big city! Everything is so new!” 

“Look kid, Kurapika and I have been talking-“ More like arguing, thought Gon. “-and we think it’d be best for all of us if we split up soon. You want to find your dad, Kurapika has his family to avenge and I have my own goals.” It was the truth, Gon knew, but that didn’t lessen the hurt. He was really enjoying the company— their personalities slotting into spaces he never knew he had room for. It felt like they were just old friends getting back together again and he really didn’t want to say goodbye after only 3 days of knowing them. Kurapika must have noticed the earthbender’s disappointment and quickly added.   
“As much as we’ve loved being a group, we just need to go our separate ways for now, okay? We all have wildly different objectives and it wouldn’t be beneficial to stay together. This isn’t goodbye forever, I’m sure our paths will cross yet again.” Leorio nodded his head in agreement and Gon had to do the same— there just wasn’t any way around it. 

“You’re right...” He forced a small smile and Leorio and Kurapika glanced after each other. They didn’t feel right leaving a 12 year old to wander the streets of Ba Sing Se with no one to look after him, but they came here for a reason, and they could afford to spend time being babysitters. The eldest put a hand on Gon’s shoulder. “Hey, cheer up, we never said we were leaving right now. Let’s get something to eat and a place to stay the night and say our goodbyes in the morning. It’s a few hours passed noon so we still have plenty of time to hang out.” A new excited moment flooded Gon’s heart and he quickly looked between his two friends to ensure their sincerity. “Alright! Let’s go!” He grabbed one hand from each of them and led the charge for food and shelter. 

X

A quaint inn took in the boys and they took their time rolling out their sleeping mats. Kurapika just used the one the inn offered while Leorio and Gon pulled out their own personal mats and sleeping bags from their packs. As the sun sank passed the top of the walls, the trio went to the first floor and got a table. Air almost started steaming out of Gon’s ears as he struggled to make out the menu— most of the dishes being completely unknown the the sheltered earthbender. The other boys weren’t too better off, Kurapika eventually just asked the servers if there was anything without meat and accepted a bowl of greens, while Leorio picked out a random dish for himself. 

“Do you even know what,” Kurapika squinted at the text on the menu. “‘Moose-lion’ is?”

“Nope, but I’d take that over a plate of grass.” The airbender didn’t bother responding, realizing grass would be more appetizing than the limp salad in front of him. Gon copied Leorio and ordered something random, trusting his gut— his very loud, very hungry gut. 

Unsurprisingly, for the price they all paid, the food was mediocre. The meat was tough and barely held any flavor (although Gon couldn’t be sure if that was the chef’s fault or the nature of the meat itself) but it wasn’t completely inedible. With enough salt (and willpower) all three plates were cleaned off and the boys fell into steady conversation. Somehow, Leorio managed to coax some alcohol out of the server and poured everyone a small glass— reprimanded harshly by Kurapika who insisted a 12 year old should not be drinking ‘Storm Booze’. Gon snuck a small sip when they were arguing and wrinkled his nose, silently swearing to never drink alcohol again. 

“Yknow ’ve always wan’ed to be a doctor,” Leorio slurred, fiddling with the empty cup in his hands. Gon and Kurapika looked up at him. The sun had set nearly two hours ago and they had shared many stories from their homelands and about their cultures. “Yeah...” He circled his thumb around the rim. “When I was little my friend and I were playin’ and all of a sudden, he collapsed... I tried to get him to a doctor or a healer but with the fire nation raids there weren’t any in our village. We could’ve sent him to an earth kingdom colony if we had the money and he could’ve been healed. It was a treatable disease...” Leorio stared into his empty cup. “If I can impress the right people with my bending I can make enough money to go to school so I can be a doctor, then I can help people and tell them they don’t owe me a single copper piece...”

“Oh Leorio,” Kurapika started but the water bender pulled some liquid from the bottle and sent it to his glass before downing it quickly, slamming his cup against the table and cutting off the nomad. 

“I think it’s time for bed, right?” Leorio stood up, stretching and yawning exaggeratedly. “I’m heading up, I’ll see you there. G’night fellas.” The younger boys watched Leorio sway on the stairs and Kurapika turned to Gon.

“I’m going up to make sure he’s okay, here’s the spare room key,” he passed the iron key and stood up. “Goodnight Gon.”

“Goodnight Kurapika, I’m going to stay up for a little while longer.” He pocketed the key and considered giving his friend a hug but decided against it, the airbender didn’t keep like a very physical person and he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

X

The inn was a decent size, the first floor dedicated to registration, dining, and a small kitchen and the second and third floors for rooms. The basement was mainly used for storage or as a storm cellar. Gon wandered around the first floor, taking care to step lightly once he wondered he was the only guest left. His stomach growled again and he slowly creeped back to the kitchen entrance. It didn’t look like anyone was there and the leftovers from that night sat on the disposal table. He didn’t like stealing and he would most certainly ask if he was given any other option but he was so hungry and there wasn’t anyone around to ask (not to mention he didn’t have any real money with him).

So with feather light footfalls, Gon snuck his way into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding a cook who entered from the pantry across the hall by diving behind a counter. A quick flash of white caught Gon’s eye and he focused on the blur when it came to a halt behind another counter separate from his own. It was a boy about his age with silver white hair and common earth kingdom attire. When they made eye contact Gon was almost taken aback by how shocking the kid’s blue eyes were— the cold, clean blue cut straight through his soul and manifested in Gon as a chill rode up his spine. The boy jabbed once at Gon, then towards the counter with food on it, then to the exit. ‘You. Food. Take?’ Gon nodded and copied the action. The stranger nodded too. 

Gon naturally didn’t think mind-reading was real— there were times when Aunt Mito’s perception could pass as mind reading but he knew logically it couldn’t be real. And yet... looking at this kid, communicating through hand gestures, and just existing in Gon’s presence was enough to make the islander believe this other person could freely skim through his thoughts like a book. Likewise, it was easier than Gon thought it would be to make sense of what this other thief had in mind. As soon as the cook left the kitchen to go back to the pantry the two boys jumped from their hiding spots, snatched some bread and meat, and sprinted towards the exit. They could hear the cook shouting curses and Gon could head pots and pans being thrown at them so he didn’t stop running until the sound of angry swears completely disappeared from his keen ears. He swerved into an alleyway and his partner in crime followed, laughing heartily. It‘s a good laugh. Gon thought, then again, he didn’t think there was such a thing as a bad laugh. Still, it was very nice to listen to—

“My name’s Gon.” The white-haired kid grasped the hand outstretched to him in a firm grip. “I’m Killua.” 

After introducing themselves, Gon and Killua sat down to enjoy the spoils of their labor. 

“How old are you?”

“Twelve. You?”

“I’m twelve too! Do you live here?”

“No, I’m from Whale Island. I just arrived here today with my friends, they’re back at the inn though.”

“What are you doing here then?”

“I want to be a great Earthbender just like my dad.”

“Really? What does your dad do?”

“No idea.”

Killua burst into that deep, rich laughter again. “That’s the weirdest thing ever! You want to be just like your dad but you know nothing about him?”

“Well, yeah! I wanna know what was so exciting about being a pro bender that he would chose that over being with his own kid.”

Killua considered this and shook his head. “You’re really strange, who raised you then?”

“Oh! That’s my aunt mito! She’s back at whale island. She actually didn’t even like the idea of me going to Ba Sing Se— I think it’s because she doesn’t want me to be like my dad.” Gon tilted his head. “But what about you? Do you live here?”

“Me? Oh nah, I live in the fire nation with my family but when I told them I wanted to explore they all freaked out.” Killua rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head. “My mom even started crying and threatened to lock me in my room for the rest of my life. So,” he pulled his right hand from the back of his head into a fist and ignited a burst of fire from it. “I burned her and stabbed my brother. And once I fully master my abilities I’ll be able to really wipe them out!” The air around Killua seemed to sparkle and glow as he spread his arms and extinguished the flame. “I’ll kill them all and I won’t have to see them ever again!” 

Gon didn’t exactly know how to react to his new friend’s glee in imagining his family murdered but thankfully, he wasn’t given a chance as a he faintly heard the raging inn chef. “I think they’re coming again, Killua, we should go.”

“Really? Yeah, I guess we should.” Both boys jumped up and poked their heads out of the alleyway. 

“This way,” Gon tugged Killua’s sleeve and they half walked half ran away from where the voices coming from. 

Killua muttered quietly. “Don’t run though, it’s more suspicious—“ 

“Hey! You brats! It’s them! They’re the ones that stole from my inn!” The boys saw the livid innkeeper and two burly guards approaching quickly. 

“RUN!” Killua shoved Gon and they took off. The sun had set so people had turned in for the night— a good thing for the young thieves since they didn’t have to worry about running into people. Still, with three adult men chasing after them, they couldn’t evade them forever. 

“Killua! Get in!” Gon pointed you ahead to a stone box used for mail delivery. They jumped in and it immediately began hurdling down the slide. The wind whipped their hair around and screams of delight flew from their mouths. “Gon! Make it go faster!” Killua yelled above the wind. The earthbender obliged and shoved the stone box down the slide even faster, almost making them fly out of the box. “Gon! Gon! Watch the rail! Watch the rail!” 

The firebender shook his friend violently and Gon tried to stop the box but it was too late— he quickly pushed the guard rail into the ground avoid crashing but the momentum they had build up kept the stone box skidding down the city. Gon tried to earthbend as many structures as he could out of the way from the careening object but they were going to fast to get all of them. After being thrown abruptly into a well the stone, and the boys, finally came to a halt. 

“Holy shit...” Killua gasped, his eyes wide and his hair slicked back by the wind. “That was awesome!” 

Gon was panting harshly but nodded ecstatically. “That was so cool!” They could barely catch their breaths, however, before four stone walls were brought up around them. 

“You are under arrest for destruction of public property, public disturbance, and petty theft. You will see the earth king tomorrow to receive your sentence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so,, I am SO sorry for not posting as often as I planned on,, personal situations combined with school have prevented me from focusing on this fic and I regretfully admit my personal investment on things I’ve started depends on what I’m enjoying at the moment. Currently, HxH is constantly bouncing around my brain without any sort of control so I’ve been spending a lot of time drawing, writing, and watching HxH. That being said, I also don’t have any main beta readers so I’m constantly rereading and rewriting chapters by myself ^.^; 
> 
> Nevertheless, with my focus being squarely on hxh again, I might be able to pump out some more content (no promises though, I’m afraid ^.^;;;;)
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this extra long chapter (it’s double the length of my usual chapters so let me know if you like this format or the smaller chapters I wrote previously)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! If you have any questions or suggestions leave them in the comments! I’m excited to work on this story and I’d appreciate any constructive criticism you have!


End file.
